


No Way Out

by Mercy_Run



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Blackmail, Bondage, ClassicHoney, Dirty Talk, Drugs, Expansion on Kinktober Humilation Prompt, Frotteurism, Horrible things in general, M/M, Mind Games, Rape, bad times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 04:33:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12124596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mercy_Run/pseuds/Mercy_Run
Summary: Sans had regretted ever getting close to the Papyrus from Underswap, it was clear more now than ever why his instincts were tipping him off.  Chained and at the mercy of the deranged version of his younger brother, Sans knows that even when the chains fall from his body, there is no escape from the other monster.





	No Way Out

**Author's Note:**

  * For [idontevenknowugh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/idontevenknowugh/gifts).



> Continuation/Expansion of the Kinktober Humiliation Prompt for my dear waifu, @idontevenknoweugh. <3 I was inspired by her amazing work, Replacements and in kind, she was inspired to write Control from that little drabble. So, as a Christmas present; I wanted to polish it. This is from last year. ^^

The flash of the camera going off caused Sans’ sockets to narrow, chains rustling as he jerked with the desire to lash out. The skeleton that resembled his younger brother smirked down at him over the device.

 

“what’s the matter, buddy?” The skeleton cooed, false concern lacing his voice.

 

Sans refused to speak. He wouldn’t give the bastard the satisfaction. It was very clear he hated the current situation but it was his fault for lowering his guard against Stretch. There had always been something ‘off’ about him. Now he knew exactly what and the knowledge brought no comfort.

 

“i’m sure that your ‘lil bro will love these,” Stretch hummed, snapping another picture of the bound monster. Sans’ face was flushed with blue magic, his cock standing at attention; so hard it was painful.

 

“you drugged me.” He bit out with a glare, hating how whatever was injected into him felt like a heat cycle. Stretch smirked, the expression unpleasant on a face too similar to his sibling’s.

 

“that’s not what it looks like to the camera, bud,” he teased.

 

Sans frowned at the taller monster, blue sweat running down his skull.

 

“what do you want from me?”

 

Stretch blinked his sockets, as if shocked by the question. Sans glowered up at the monster, his arousal causing his normally never-waning patience to snap. The small skeleton felt like he was on fire, a sensation that was strange to him now after so long without experiencing it. The resets had put his body through so much stress that it just wasn’t possible. This forced heat though…

 

“certainly you brought me here for a reason.” He gritted out lowly. Stretch rubbed the back of his neck before shrugging.

 

“because i wanted to.” He replied.

 

Sans’ growled deep in his rib cage, his magic trying to go on the offense but the drug prevented him from that level of concentration.

 

“you did this 'just because you could’?!” The smaller skeleton snarled, recalling Frisk’s 'bad runs’.

 

“that and to have something to hold over your head,” Stretch smiled over the camera, “not that it’s hard.”

 

Sans didn’t laugh at the joke, this wasn’t funny in any way. 

 

“now if you do as i say, i’ll let you out of those chains and take you back to your universe. just give me a show.” Stretch purred.

 

Sans had noticed that one of his hands had a decent amount of slack to it, not enough to be helpful in escaping. But enough for what Stretch probably wanted him to do. He carefully weighed his options and came up with nothing.  
The drug had rendered his magic useless. His body was too feeble to break the chains. Sans would have to play along… Wordlessly; the larger monster held up the device and began recording when his face fell with resignation. 

The flashing red light taunted Sans as he shifted in the chains bolted to the floor. Lowering his head and closing his eye sockets, he brought the hand with slack up; discovering it didn’t go an inch above what was required.

 

Grounding his teeth together, Sans wrapped his hand around his throbbing blue ecto-cock; relief coursing through his soul at the contact. He shivered, the chains revealing the shameful reaction noisily, but the monster tried to block it out. If he could focus enough, maybe he could block the soft shutter frames of the camera going off. Sliding his thumb over his sensitive head, the small skeleton trembled, arching into his closed fist.

 

“look at the camera.” Stretch demanded in a low tone and the bound monster seethed inwardly at the reminder of just what was happening. Sans wished Stretch would keep his mouth shut. His skull tilted until his slitted sockets met with the flashing light.

 

“that’s right…fuck yourself real good.” The skeleton murmured, chewing on a toothpick with a pleased grin.

 

Sans shivered and focused on a point just over the camera, magic dribbling from the head of his dick to make his motions smoother, faster. He didn’t want this… But his body was screaming for relief, impossible to ignore. Sans hated this… He would hate Stretch too…if only his face didn’t look so much like his younger brother’s. Expression crumbling, cyan tears gathered in his sockets as he tried not to think about- Oh stars, he wanted to be anywhere but here.

 

“not so tough now, …are you, little guy?” The other skeleton mocked, “you act like you don’t care but i’m betting that’s just a mask, huh?”  
Ignore him…Ignore him… Get this over with, Sans chanted in his mind like a mantra.

 

“hmmm… are you thinking of anyone while you tug one off?” Stretch continued, sounding thoughtful, “maybe…”

 

So close. He was almost there… Stretch would get bored, certainly. He would have blackmail material, yes; but it couldn’t get worse than this…right? Some video of him jerking off would be embarrassing but it was nothing so incriminating that-

 

“MAYBE ME, BROTHER?”

 

Sans’ sockets snapped wide and he gasped, the chains chiming loudly as his small pelvis bucked into his fist. Glowing ropes of cum spurted copiously from his dick, striking his face, ribs and raining down onto his forcibly spread femurs.

He gasped, shaking with pleasure but his eye-lights hazily darted towards the voice, utterly confused.

 

Only Stretch…

 

Shame flooded his system once he realized what had happened, followed quickly by fear. Stretch had mimicked his little sibling’s voice so perfectly…

 

“heh… i knew it.” The taller skeleton stopped recording and placed the camera aside, striding over to the shell-shocked monster. He forcefully tilted Sans’ skull back to look up at him.

 

“you want to fuck your brother. just hearing his voice… wow, look at this…” A phalange wiped a thick trail of release from Sans’ cheek, “you came so hard you hit your own damn face.”

 

Sans couldn’t speak. How could he deny it when Stretch had witnessed it first hand? No joke could distract the other from what he had seen. No… no, no, no… His soul fluttered wildly against his ribcage, like a trapped butterfly. 

Stretch knew! And he had it on tape! He was… Sans couldn’t escape…

He was trapped.

 

“if you treat me really nicely, i’ll never show your brother this video. understood?” The other skeleton demanded.

 

Sans nodded, soul heavy with embarrassment, “…understood.” He managed as the taller skeleton locked the device away safely before turning to back to him, eye sockets hungrily roving over his helpless body. His magic was attempting to react to his fear and teleport him to safety. But it was useless… 

Hadn’t it always been that way?

 

“i’ve been dreaming of this for so fucking long…” Stretch murmured, his voice heated, yet soft. Sans yelped when the other’s magic seized the chains and began to roughly rearrange him until he was spread-eagle on the floor, pelvis canted up towards the ceiling. His magic hadn’t faded, erection still leaking and twitching from his earlier orgasm. The taller skeleton frowned and roughly pressed against the base of his cock; sending painful sparks into his magic and forcing it to reform into a leaking blue mound. The other monster ignored his gasps and cries of agony, staring intently at the sight between his femurs.

 

“he would always form a cunt for me…”

 

…What?

 

“like a good little boy…” The hoodie clad skeleton murmured in a breathy tone. Realization struck Sans as he trembled, watching the other monster. 

Stretch loved…no, lusted after his younger brother. He was using Sans as an outlet. He gasped as Stretch’s thumb pressed just outside of his pussy, teasing there before spreading him. Soul pounding in fear, he fought against the chains, drawing the other’s attention to his face.

 

“you’ll be a good little boy for me…won’t you; sans?” He questioned, expression darkening, “if you do well, i may keep my dick out of you. i know you haven’t been with anyone before. …saving yourself for your innocent baby brother…?”

 

The smaller skeleton kept quiet, terrified tears streaming down his face. This had all been against his will, but it was just sinking in what was really happening.

 

He was being raped. Something Sans hadn’t imagined anyone would ever attempt to do to him. Or even desire to…

 

“right?” The word was growled, the tip of Stretch’s thumb pressing just barely inside his folds, reminding the smaller skeleton just what he was being threatened with. Frantically, he nodded in agreement and Stretch grinned, satisfied.

 

“good. now, change your eyes to be like blue’s.”

 

Sans hesitated before focusing his magic to make his eye-lights larger and bright cyan, a sickening pity for the other’s brother settling into his magic. It felt like a betrayal to the cheerful version of him to ‘play pretend’ the other like this… But it satisfied Stretch, the other’s touch withdrawing from his pussy to Sans’ relief. It was quickly chased away by horror when the other’s large hands worked his belt open.

 

“wh-!?”

 

“shut up!” Stretch snapped, right socket glowing with orange magic, “if you make a single noise, i’ll fuck you.”

 

The warning had Sans immediately falling silent, his breath hitching. Watching with his changed eye-lights, the smaller monster was horrified when Stretch pulled his long glowing cock free of his cargo pants. It was massive, already oozing vivid magic from the other skeleton’s disturbed excitement. Oh dear stars… Sans couldn’t make a noise, he couldn’t! Something that large wouldn’t fit, it had to be a thirds length of his spine. It would hurt…he had to be quiet…

 

Sans wanted Papyrus right now so badly his soul ached. He wanted to be wrapped up in those familiar arms, held close and comforted by his precious sibling. Stretch paused, staring at his face before a hint of something deranged touched the other monster’s expression.

 

“you’re so fucking scared of me…” He observed, voice both awed and curious. Sans barely held in a cry of terror as the warm head of Stretch’s dick pressed against his cunt. The larger skeleton hissed before rubbing the tip just outside his entrance, mixing their magic as he stroked himself.

 

“no one knows you’re here…” The skeleton wearing his sibling’s face whispered. Stretch settled his larger body over the bound skeleton, lining up the underside of his cock with Sans’ slit and grinding slightly. The movement brought an unwanted coil of pleasure in the smaller monster’s magic. He kept quiet, reminding himself over and over what was at stake. Stretch dwarfed him, his tiny body jolting against the floor as the other rocked their hips together.

 

“i could do anything i want to you.”

 

Fear pulsed in Sans’ soul as the other grinned down at where they were touching, leering; “you look like you’d be tight. such a tiny pussy…”

 

Shut up…he didn’t want to hear these things…

 

Stretch moaned lowly as he rocked their pelvises together, the twitching underside of the other’s cock sliding against his slit. Sans jerked whenever the tip struck his clit, the chains jangling from their movement. He didn’t want this! He didn’t! But his body was betraying him, magic oozing from his hole and slicking their movements…

 

The other skeleton noticed, smirking, “maybe you want this? damn, you’re soaking…”

 

He wanted to say ‘no’. He wanted to deny it. 

 

But he couldn’t.

 

If he did, Stretch would go back on his promise. Sans was barely holding himself together as was. He didn’t want the other skeleton to steal something he had only envisioned Papyrus taking from him.

 

The other monster paused and drew back, the oozing tip pressing just outside his swelled folds, “no one would know. fuck…you look just like blue…”

 

Was…was Stretch reconsidering?! He flinched when his femurs were pressed up to his rib-cage and spread, the other’s hungry gaze locked on his dripping cunt. Sans flushed, ashamed and fearful. An orange glow to his right drew his attention away from Stretch. The drawer the other skeleton locked had slid open without him noticing, the camera floating over to them to train on Sans’ pussy.

 

Attempting to close his femurs was futile, his small body writhing against the chains as he struggled. The red light blinked on to show Stretch was recording him again. No! No…this was too much!

 

He couldn’t!

 

“i’ve changed my mind,” Stretch murmured, pressing the large head of his cock against Sans’ hole.

 

“no!” 

 

His cry of dismay ebbed into a scream as the other skeleton breached his pussy, his walls seizing to fight the intrusion. But that only made Stretch groan in pleasure, pelvis jerking forward as Sans’ magic squeezed around his cock. The magic from the smaller skeleton’s earlier release aided very little now with something so big forcing it’s way inside.

 

“yes..! oh fuck! so damn tight!”

 

Sans sobbed, face wet with tears as Stretch finally sheathed his entire length deep inside. His soul gave a pulse of relief, as if it was over. But it was far from over, it was only beginning… Stretch withdrew before slamming back all the way inside. Sans screamed and arched, the camera trained on where he was being violated. The head of Stretch’s dick struck the back of his magic with each thrust, his channel gripping the monster nearly halfway up his small spine. Sans could see the pre-cum settling deep inside through his transparent magic as Stretch pounded into him. 

 

He attempted to close his eyes, but a firm hand gripped his jaw and squeezed in warning. Sans’ sockets flew back open only to discover the camera trained on his expression.

 

“i’m gonna…fuck! i’m gonna cum!”

 

No. No. No. No!

 

The other skeleton’s pace stuttered before Stretch pressed as deeply as he could. Cock jerking against Sans’ fluttering walls; spurt after spurt of hot release flooded his pussy before spilling over. Fresh tears leaked from Sans’ tired sockets, the camera zooming in to capture his despair as his brother’s doppelganger hunched over his small body. He was ruined… How could Papyrus ever love him, even as brothers, when he had let this happen…?

 

“heh…” 

 

The camera’s light faded.

 

“we should watch that together again sometime.”

 

Sans wanted a reset. He wanted to disappear. For their universes to never have met at all…

 

“i’m sure your baby bro would find it interesting.”

 

His sockets lidded in defeat and resignation. Even when these chains were removed, Sans would still be trapped. There was no way out of this. Stretch held his most dangerous secret in his hands and looked eager for him to slip up to reveal it. That couldn’t happen… He wouldn’t allow that to happen. So, he would do what he always did best.

 

Give up.


End file.
